The invention relates to a method and apparatus for aeration and more particularly to a method and device that more efficiently treats and purifies liquid through aeration.
Aeration devices are well-known in the art and are used for a variety of purposes such as for decomposing waste. While these devices have achieved desired results, based on current designs, the devices place a substantial amount of stress on the motors often burning out the motor requiring replacement. Also, because of the limitations of the motors, the amount of air flow generated for aeration is also limited which affects the ability to produce micro bubbles. As such, a need exists in the art for a method and device that addresses these deficiencies.
Thus, an objective of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for treatment and purification of liquid through aeration that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for treatment and purification of liquid through aeration that places less stress on a motor and increases air flow.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for treatment and purification of liquid through aeration that is robust.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for treatment and purification of liquid through aeration that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for treatment and purification of liquid through aeration that produces micro bubbles that remain suspended within the liquid for an extended period of time and therefore have a greater tendency to dissolve gasses within the liquid.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for treatment and purification of liquid through aeration that is simple.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for treatment and purification of liquid through aeration that reduces the odor of waste liquid and effluent.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for treatment and purification of liquid through aeration that promotes bacteria growth and the aerobic breakdown of waste liquid and effluent.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.